The Past Comes Back
by Maka-chan19
Summary: a girl falls in love with her brothers best friend and gives her virginity to him the night before his band leave for three yearsThree years later they meet again and find out that neither one has fallen out of love with the othertheother:full sum inside:
1. Prologue

**The Past Comes Back**

**summary: **a girl falls in love with her brother's best friend and gives her virginity to him the night before her brother and his band leave on tour for three years. three years later they meet again and find out that neither one has fallen out of love with the other. but as the story goes on she learns the secrets of his past. but she will alway love. even though The past will always come back. (story better than summary.)

Prologue

How did it come to this? How did I end up in bed with my brothers best friend, moaning underneath him as he slowly entered me. How did I end up in this passion with him?

I don't think I had that much to drink, so I know it wasn't because I was drunk. So what made me give my virginity to him?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My brother had invited me to join him and his friends to his studio to listen to their band play. That's when I first heard him sing and play his bass guitar like a pro. I was instantly a fan.

After their rehearsal the party started. It was a small party of just me, my brother and his band mates, but it was still fun. One of my brothers friends had brought over beer and other things with alcohol, that's when it all started.

I was laughing and having a good time laughing at my brother's drunk friends. Maybe I was a little bit drunk. I don't really remember much of what happened before.

"Awww. Hey, Toshiro. The beers all gone." one of his band mates complained.

"Don't worry," Toshiro told him, taking a drag from his freshly lit cigarette. "I'll just have Irami go on a beer run with Itachi. They're not as drunk as you, me, and Sasuke are." he chuckled.

"Fine," I sighed. I felt more comfortable knowing that I was going to be alone at this time of night. I grabbed the car keys for off the table and walked toward the door. I saw him standing there, taking one last drag of cigarette and throwing it away.

"Let's get this beer run over with." he said, running a hand through his long raven bangs. He had long raven hair in a ponytail against the back of his neck.

"Yeah," I walked toward him, smiling. I would've denied this in the past but I have always had a crush on him.

We walked out of the studio into the hallway of the building. That's when it started.

Itachi had suddenly stopped walking. I looked back curiously. "Itachi-san, why'd you--" That's all I could say. I gasped when he pinned me against the wall. He leant down and kissed me deeply. My eyes widened out of shock but I gave into him and kissed him back, wrapping my arms around his neck.

He started kissing down my neck, pushing himself against me. I moaned as a wave of pleasure shot through my body when I felt his hardened member through his pants. Oh, god. I wanted him inside me. I've never had that feeling before.

He captured my mouth with his again, sliding his tongue in passed my lips, ravaging it. I moaned against his mouth, curling my fingers in his hair.

He wrapped my legs around his waist and slid his hands up the back of my shirt. I moaned a little bit louder when he did that. He took me to his room, the studio was in an apartment building, so every room was sound proof. My brother wouldn't even know that I wasn't out getting beer with Itachi, instead I was in a room alone with him feeling things I've never felt before. He placed me on the bed, kissing down my neck as his hands went up the front of my shirt, gently squeezing my breasts, making me moan louder and curl my fingers tighter in his hair.

I felt him smirk against my collarbone as he started to grind himself against me.

"I-I-Itachi…" I moaned as the friction between my legs became unbearable. He was teasing me, and I loved it. He rubbed his hands all over my body, taking my shirt off with his teeth.

He kissed me deeply as his hand went up my skirt, pushing passed the fabric of my panties and inserting one finger inside me. I moaned and arched my back as he pumped his finger in and out of me, inserting a second and third.

Oh, god. It felt so good. If he could cause this type of pleasure through out my body with his fingers. I can't wait to feel him inside me.

"Ira-chan, you're so wet and tight. I can't wait to pleasure you even more." he said, seductively, unclasping my bra and taking off my skirt, leaving me completely exposed to him. He pushed me further back on the bed and got on top of me, I knew what was going to happen next. We were both panting and we couldn't wait. I didn't think about before but this was going to be my first time. I wondered if it was his as well. It probably wasn't but a girl can hope can't she.

He opened t he drawer of the nightstand and took out a condom, putting it on his member. He positioned himself in front of my entrances, teasing me with the tip.

He held both my hands above my head, his fingers curled around my own. He looked down at me with a concerned look.

"This will hurt, but just bare with me, okay?" he told me, warning me of it. But I didn't care about that as long as we were one.

"O-okay" I told him, nodding. I couldn't wait for it to come. It would show that we were in love, even if only for a little while.

He kissed me deeply. I moaned and slightly winced when he gently and slowly entered me, taking my virginity with. He kissed down my neck as he let me adjust to him being inside me. He slowly started to thrust in and out of me, causing my moans to become louder and louder and making him start groaning.

"I-I-Itachi, m-move f-faster" I pleaded to him, wanted to feel more pleasure. He captured my breast in his mouth, biting it lightly and sucking on it as he started to move faster. I moaned as he did.

"F-faster, I-Itachi, f-faster," I moaned and he did. He moved faster and faster. I felt like I was cloud nine. I moaned loudly as I reached my climax for the first time, "ITACHI!" moaning his name out loud.

"IRAMI!" he moaned my name releasing his seeds.

We were both panting and out of breath. He pulled himself out of me, removed the condom and threw it away. He grabbed the covers and brought them over both of us. He held me close to him as I fell asleep.

The next morning when I woke up, he was gone. I knew that all this would've been was a one night stand. But the love in my heart grew for him after that night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been three years since that day. I am now twenty and my love for Itachi hasn't disappeared. I'm still hoping that we could be together one day.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**new story with my new favorite pairing ItaIra(my oc). thanks to my friends cos and socks. i love this pairing. i got this idea when we were doing a punk rock band rp for a change from our regular on. i hope you like it. **

**this is the only chapter that's going to be in Irami's pov the rest are going to be in third person. i really hope you like this story. read and review, favorite, alert or all three....**

**arigatou,**

**xXxItaIraxXx**


	2. Three Years Later

**The Past Comes Back**

**a/n: sorry it's a little later than i said it would be but it's up now and i hope you guys like it....^-^**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Naruto series or Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha or Itachi Uchiha they belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Claimer: but i do own Irami Kishira, Toshiro Kishira, and the plot and idea for this story. Enjoy! ^-^**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Three Years Later**

"Uchiha-san, wake up or you'll be late for your photo shoot."

Was always the wake up call that the 26-year-old punk rock star, Uchiha Itachi, was greeted with almost every morning.

He sat up in his bed, yawning and stretching. He knew he was in for a long day of photo shoots, interviews, and sound checks before their big concert in Tokyo tonight.

But no matter how famous he had become it never made him happy.

_Maybe I'll see her tonight. I remember that night so clearly. I remember how beautiful she was. But why can't I remember her name?_

He was searching. Searching for her. The girl he gave himself to that night three years ago. He spent three years searching for her, hoping she'd come to one of their concerts again.

_Maybe today she'll finally be there. _he was hopeful that he'd recognize her and remember her name when he saw her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Said girl was walking down the streets of her hometown, Konoha, the biggest city in Japan, carrying two tickets and backstage passes to see Mangekyou, the hottest band in Japan.

"Why'd my brother mail these to me? He never sent me tickets to see his band play before. So why now?" Irami sighed and complained to her best friend, Haruno Sakura.

"Maybe he misses you. I mean you haven't seen each other in three years." she said, being as optimistic as ever.

"That, I severely doubt." she said, taking her pack of cigarettes out of her back pocket, taking one out, putting it in her mouth and lighting it. "He as some ulterior motive for wanting me to come."

"You don't exactly know that." Sakura told her, snatching her cigarettes away from her. "And since when did you smoke these?" she asked. She knew Irami like that back of her hand and she had never seen her smoking a new brand before.

"I know that." Irami said, taking them back from her and putting them back in her pocket. "Does it matter?"

"Sort of. I mean those are the same brand that Itachi-san smokes. And you've never been known to change anything about yourself." Sakura told her. Irami stopped in her tracks.

"Why'd you say that?"

Sakura sighed.

"Come on Irami-chan. You told me about what happened between you two. Maybe that's why Toshiro-san gave you the tickets. Maybe Itachi-san wants to see you again."

"I doubt that Sakura-chan." she said taking one last drag of her cigarette and throwing it away. "He probably just thought that I was a drunk teenager who gave her virginity away easily."

"But you don't know--" "Enough Sakura!" Irami cut her off. "Here's your ticket and backstage pass Sakura, so you can see Sasuke. I don't know if I'll be there or not yet." she said, handing them to her and running home.

_Poor Irami-chan. If she only knew that Itachi can't stop thinking about her. _she thought watching Irami get smaller and smaller as she ran home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_She doesn't understand. _Irami thought as she ran home, crying. It was exactly three years to that day that Irami had given herself to Itachi.

Irami was surprised, that after all these years her love for him didn't diminish.

She sighed and fell back on her bed. She closed her eyes and pictured that perfect night three years ago.

He kissed her neck, gently biting it. His hands were touching every part of her body. It felt like fire had erupted inside of her. Her heart pounded faster and faster with each and every touch and gently kiss.

When she opened her eyes, he wasn't there. She sat up and looked down sighing.

_It was only my imagination again. _she thought to herself, glancing at her clock. It was 5:30, an hour and a half until the concert.

"I might as well go. Just to see him again." she said, getting up to get ready.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

30 minutes later, she was ready to leave. Wearing a black corset top and minskirt, with black high heels, a black hair band with a black flower on it in her hair so he could see her face and hopefully recognize her.

"Well, if this doesn't get his attention, I don't think anything will."

She picked up her cell phone and dialed Sakura's number and placed it by her ear.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. I've decided to go to the concert." Irami pulled the receiver away from her as she heard her friend squeal with excitement on the other end.

_Someone seems to be happy I'm going._

"Yeah, I was wondering if you could pick me up." she blinked. "You're already here." she looked out her window and saw Sakura's pink Pontiac in front of her apartment building.

Irami sweat dropped and hung up her phone. She grabbed her black jacket with Mangekyou written on it in red on the back. She exited her apartment closing and locking the door, knowing she hopefully wouldn't be home tonight.

She walked out of the apartment building with a cigarette in her mouth and hands in the pockets of her jacket.

"Okay, how'd you know?" she asked Sakura as soon as she got into her car.

"I figured that you would just want to see him again. It's been three years since you last saw each other." Sakura said as she drove to the concert.

Irami sat in the passenger sit staring out the window.

_Three years. _she sighed to herself. A lot could change in three years time. She didn't know if he'd look the same, or sound the same.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They arrived shortly after that. They saw a crowd surrounding a tour bus. Girls chanting the band members names. The door opened and out stepped Itachi.

Irami stared. He hadn't changed at all. The same long black hair, same onyx eyes and always with a cigarette in his mouth. He was even wearing the same outfit from that day.

She couldn't believe it. He didn't change in the least.

She saw him look her way, straight at her and he smiled lovingly at her and then continued walking.

Irami smiled. He still remembered her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Itachi sighed as he walked backstage, she had finally showed up.

"Hey, Itachi-san. Why are you so happy all of a sudden?" his band mate, Toshiro, said, noticing that the atmosphere had changed from their previous concerts.

"I saw her." he answered.

"Who?"

"The girl of my dreams." Itachi looked at Toshiro wondering if he'd figured out who it was. But he was as much of a dunce as ever.

"Oh, who would that be?" Toshiro asked again.

Itachi started at him in disbelief. How could he not know? But then again, maybe it wasn't a bad thing that he didn't know.

"Never mind." Itachi said, closing his eyes.

"Well, either way you have no time to think about a girl right now. We've got a concert to do." Toshiro said, taking his guitar out of it's case.

"Yeah." Itachi sighed. _But at every concert we've had all I've thought about was her. All the songs are about her._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Irami walked with Sakura to their seats, front row, center, right in front of the stage. Irami couldn't believe he remembered her.

_Maybe he wasn't looking at me. Maybe… _tears came to her eyes. She was afraid that he didn't remember what had happened between them.

Moments after they found their seats and the lights went down as the concert began.

The crowd cheered as each of the band members took the stage, one by one. He was the last one to come on, Itachi.

Irami stared at him as the music started to play. Her heart pounded as he sang. It felt like he was singing only to her. His gaze never left hers.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you, everyone. Goodnight!"

Throughout the whole concert Itachi had kept his eyes on her. He had the feeling that he would see her backstage, knowing her brother gave her the tickets, he probably gave them backstage passes as well.

_Maybe tonight it'll be more than a one night stand._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As they walked backstage, Irami couldn't help but worry. What if he didn't want to be with her? What if it meant nothing to him and that it was just another one night stand caused by them being drunk that night?

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura shouted next to her when she saw him.

She ran over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Hey, 'kura-chan. Enjoy the concert?" he asked, capturing her mouth with his in a deep kiss.

She kissed him back and pulled away. "Definitely." she smiled.

Irami looked down not wanting to watch them anymore. She turned around without looking and bumped into someone.

"G-Gomen. I didn't see you." she apologized, looking down and rubbing the back of her head embarrassedly. She looked up and her eyes widened and she started to blush dark red. She stared up at him, dark onyx eyes, almost equally as dark hair. She was really embarrassed now.

"It's alright." he told her. She blushed even darker, his voice was just as sexy as she remembered. Especially on that night.

She blushed even more when he leaned over and whispered in her ear. "I remember that night, Irami-chan." she was shocked. Not only by the fact that he he remembered what has happened but that he also remembered her name after all this time.

"Y-you remember?" she was extremely shocked so she just had to ask again.

"Hai. How could I forget such a pretty face?" he told her and she blushed an even darker red than before. He smirked at her blush. He wrapped his arm around her, bringing her closer to him.

"Why don't we go back to the hotel and catch up?" he suggested. She noticed the seductive tone in his voice.

"S-sure." she answered, knowing exactly what was in store for her when she went with him.

"Excellent." he said, taking her hand, curling his fingers around hers. She blushed even more as he led her to a black Volvo sitting outside the concert hall.

He walked ahead of her and opened the passenger door for her. He was such a gentlemen to her. She smiled and got in, buckling her seatbelt and leaning back against the seat. She blinked and looked over and he was already in the drives seat, starting the car. Her started pounding again. She knew what was going to come and she couldn't wait.

She wanted it to happen. She hasn't been with anybody else since that day. He was her one and only and she prayed to Kami that she was his.

Before she knew it they were in the hotel parking lot and Itachi was at her door opening it for her. She unbuckled her seatbelt and smiled at him as she got out of his car. He offered her his hand she took it, helping her out and closing the car door behind her.

He pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arm around her waist and smiling down at her. Irami was shocked by his actions. She blushed bright red and smiled back up at him. He started walking toward the hotel, pulling her along with him. And she followed, she would go anywhere with him.

The door man greeted them and opened the door, letting them walk through to the lobby of the hotel. Itachi led her to the elevator, pulling her in with him and pressing the number 7 button and the doors closed.

After the doors to the elevator closed, they were the only two in there. Itachi pinned Irami against the wall. Irami gasped at his sudden actions.

He leaned close to her.

"Do you know how long I've waited to do this?" he said, smirking at her and capturing her mouth with his, kissing her deeply and sliding his tongue passed her lips.

Irami's eyes widened, but she slowly closed them. She moaned as his tongue caressed her own as they fought for dominance, which Itachi easily won. She felt his hand slide up the back of her shirt and she moaned louder.

She smiled and blushed.

_His touch is still the same._

Itachi pulled away, panting as the elevator doors opened and stopped at their floor. He smirked at her.

"Why don't we continue this in my room?" he whispered to her seductively, sliding his hands from the back of her shirt to her front and sliding them up to her chest, squeezing her breast gently with his calloused hands.

Irami was panting from the kiss still. She blushed and nodded her head when he asked. She moaned when she felt his hands on her chest.

Itachi smiled.

"Good." he smirked, kissing her cheek softly. "Come on." he said, taking her hand and leading her out of the elevator and to his rooms door.

Irami blushed. She couldn't believe this was happening. She thought that he forgot about after all of these years and had a girlfriend. But she guessed that she was wrong to think that.

Itachi reached into his pant pocket and took out the card key to his room. He slid it through the scanner and walked in pulling Irami in after him. He closed the door behind her, locking it, and pinning Irami up against it. She didn't get a good look at the room, all she knew what that it was big and white. But she couldn't care less right now.

He smirked at her as she started to blush even darker. He leaned in closer to her.

"And now that we're alone." he whispered, seductively, capturing her mouth in an even deeper kiss than before.

Irami wrapped her arms around his neck, untying his hair and curling her fingers in it as she moaned against his mouth as his tongue searched hers again. She arched her back against the door when she felt his hands slid up her stomach slowly and to her chest. She moaned louder and curled her fingers tighter in his hair as he squeezed her breast for the second time that night.

He continued kissing her deeply as he starting sliding her shirt up above her chest and pulling away from the kiss to remove it. He kissed her again, reaching around and unclasping her bra and removing it as well. She smiled and blushed against his mouth.

He smirked and started to kiss down her neck, gently biting on it. She moaned when he found her sweet spot on her neck. He smirked and chuckled at her reaction. He continued kissing down her neck to her chest and kissing across it.

He slid back up and captured her lips again, wrapping her legs around his waist. Irami smiled as she kissed him back. It was finally happening. They were finally going to be together again and this time she wasn't going to let him leave without her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n: well, i hope you liked it. and sorry again for the late update i've been sort of busy....well anyway, please read and review, alert, favorite or all three if you want.**

**Arigatou,**

**xXxItaIraxXx**


	3. AN:why i haven't updated in awhile

A/N: Hey guys. This is not a new chapter even though I know you guys were hoping it was. And Gomen that I haven't updated in so long. My life is kind of hectic right now. I'm moving back into old house and didn't have internet for awhile. Or time to write any new chapters for any of my stories because of school. But after all this is settled, I'll have time to work on them. So I'm sorry about not updating them in so long but I will as soon as I can. I didn't think that any of these things would happen before they started happening but I will update them as soon as I can. Jaa ne for now!

~GilbertHeartsHisYoungMasterOz

(ps. I also finally got the first volume of Pandora Hearts, so I kind of have that on the brain right now, hence the new penname. It as an awesome series, you guys should totally check it out sometime. anyway, Jaa ne!)


End file.
